


and with you I'm whole again

by waitingforaflame



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforaflame/pseuds/waitingforaflame
Summary: Will meets Kaldur for the first time since returning from being undercover.





	and with you I'm whole again

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaldur'Bomb appreciation month.

There were a few things that Will could still pride himself in.

Fatherhood was one of them. From the moment he’d first held her in his shaky arms, he was smitten. The baby wasn’t even a year old and she had him wrapped around every one of her tiny fingers. Will had made many mistakes in his life, but none of them seemed to matter when he was with Lian. So long as she continued to smile up at him, he would be just fine.

Will could still shoot an arrow with pinpoint accuracy. That was something that hadn’t changed, and probably never would. Even when he was in the thick of his depression, he could still count on his marksmanship to take care of a few worthless thugs. On nights Lian fell asleep early, Jade would put her in a carrier and let her sleep as they sparred in a warehouse. His hand-to-hand still needed work, but he couldn’t deny the rush of satisfaction when an arrow just grazed his wife’s head. Even she had looked amused.

There were a couple other things, too. Honesty. A dry sense of humor. The ability to cook. Those came and went, but the one that did always stay was his penchant for timeliness. Until today, that was.

He glanced down at his phone and cursed, checking the time. Lian had started crying just minutes before he was due to leave the apartment. Jade had promised to calm her, but his daughter seemed adamant on wanting him. By the time she’d settled, Will was already ten minutes late to his meeting with Kaldur. While Jade distracted Lian with some well-timed cookies, he snuck out the door and all but ran to the address Kaldur had texted him.

When he was just minutes away, Will slowed. He’d make a terrible impression if he showed up panting within an inch of his life. While Kaldur had spent the past few years training and becoming stronger, Will had done the opposite. As soon as he’d thought it, he wished he hadn’t. Will couldn’t even imagine what Kaldur had been through.

When news of Kaldur’s true plan spread, Will had expected a call. A message. Anything, really. But the Atlantean maintained radio silence from his former friend, and Will didn’t press. He had an inkling of what Kaldur was going through, so he chose to let things happen as they were. They met for the first time at Wally’s funeral. Briefly, but it was enough for Kaldur to extend an invitation. A few days later, and the invitation was cemented in text with a time and an address of a cafe in Star City.

Will smoothed his hair back before he opened the door to the cafe. He didn’t even need to look, he knew Kaldur would be there waiting for him. Brushing past the hostess, Will found him in the back, already holding a mug in his hands.

“Chamomile or Jasmine?” Will asked as he slid into the booth.

Kaldur didn’t startle, instead he raised a brow. “Common decency is to apologize when one is so late.”

“I know,” Will sighed. “I’m sorry. I got a little tied up,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“I understand.” Kaldur drank from his mug before meeting his friend’s eyes. “Neither, by the way. It is coffee.”

“Coffee?” Will crossed his arms. “I thought you hated the stuff.”

Kaldur shrugged, tugging at the turtleneck he wore to hide his gills. “It was all we had on the submarine.”

If it were any person other than Will, they might have made a face. They might have tried to console Kaldur, or even ask if he wanted to talk about it. But Will knew better. He knew what it was like to make mistakes, to make impossible decisions that would forever haunt him. So instead of doing any of that, he just nodded and grabbed a menu. “I could use a coffee.”

Kaldur didn’t speak again until Will had his coffee in front of him and they’d both ordered some lunch. Tuna melt for Will, turkey on rye for Kaldur. Despite the time that had passed, Will was glad that some things had stayed the same.

“I am sorry.”

Will added sugar to his coffee, debating on whether or not to add creamer. “For?”

“For everything. The deceit. The betrayal. For not helping you find Speedy. Of all people, I should have been by your side. I promised that I would help you, instead I just… I was so focused on myself, and the mission that I… I am sorry, Roy,” Kaldur choked, his voice strained.

The former arched exhaled, stirring his coffee until the sugar dissolved. He’d known the apology was going to come up at some point, and it bothered him that he still hadn’t thought up an appropriate response. A long time ago, Will had blamed him for giving up. Fueled on no sleep and copious amounts of heroin, he’d said some horrible things to him, things he would never be able to take back. And yet here Kaldur was, apologizing to him.

“Kal,” he said, his voice as soft as if he were talking to his daughter. “If there’s anyone you don’t need to apologize to, it’s me.”

“I was not there for you.”

“I didn’t let anyone be there for me. It wasn’t your fault,” Will swore. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Not to me, anyways. Jade… might require a bit more apology,” he admitted, trying to smile. His wife still hadn’t completely forgiven the Atlantean for faking her sister’s death.

Kaldur squeezed his mug. “Not just Jade. I do not think I could ever stop apologizing for what I did in my absence.”

“You and me both, Pal. And by the way, it’s not Roy anymore,” Will admitted.  
  
“I am afraid I do not follow.”

“I changed my name. Didn’t feel right anymore, now that Roy is walking around. At least, I assume he’s walking around. The kid has more anger issues than a volcano in Hawaii,” Will muttered into his coffee.

Kaldur allowed himself to smile. “Sounds familiar.”

Will rolled his eyes but smiled. With Kaldur smiling, how could he not? “Yeah, I’ll give you that. Just this once, though, so don’t get used to it, Kal.”

The waiter arrived with their sandwiches. Will started eating before Kaldur, having realized just how hungry he’d gotten. He’d been so busy feeding Lian this morning that he’d forgotten to eat anything himself. Will was so lost in his sandwich that he barely heard Kaldur’s next question. “Sorry?” he mumbled, trying to swallow a mouthful of tuna salad.

“You did not tell me what you go by, now. How am I to address you?”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s probably important.” He swallowed whatever remained in his mouth and then grinned. “Will.”

“Will?”

“Yeah, William is Roy’s middle name. I don’t know, I liked it, and I figured it was a way to keep him a part of who I want to be,” he explained, cheeks tinging pink. “Jade thought it was a good idea.”

“No, I agree,” Kaldur said, plucking a french fry from his plate and swirling it in ketchup. “Will. It suits you.” He popped the fry in his mouth and hummed in satisfaction.

“When’s the last time you’ve had fries?” Will asked, unable to keep the amusement off his face as he watched his friend.

“Far too long. Far, far too long,” Kaldur groaned, years melting off his face from the simple action. Will chuckled but let him eat, both of them enjoying each other’s silent company in the way that always seemed so natural to them. Will had gotten along with Dick and Wally because he could play the older and wiser one, the one they could look up to. But he didn’t have to play anything with Kaldur; with him, he could just be.

“So,” Kaldur began again, dabbing his mouth with a napkin once he’d had his fill. “Is it true?”

Will knew exactly what Kaldur was referring to, and yet he played oblivious anyway. He’d make him work for it a little bit. “Is what true?”

“That you have a daughter.”  
  
Will wanted to continue the act, and yet the moment he thought of the baby he left at home, a smile betrayed him. Instead of answering, he dug out his phone from his pocket and pulled up a picture. He’d taken it yesterday, while Lian was playing with her blocks. He handed the phone to Kaldur, resting his chin in his palm. “Lian.”

Kaldur’s face softened. “She looks just like you.”

“You think so? Everyone says she looks like Jade.”

“I can see both of your resemblances in her,” Kaldur mused before handing the phone back. “I cannot believe it. You are a father.”

“I am,” Will grinned. “She changed my life, Kal.”

“So it seems someone finally got through to you,” Kaldur said. “I am happy for you, Will. Lian is a lucky girl.”

“Well, time will tell on that matter,” Will admitted, chuckling nervously. “I’m still not the perfect dad. Pretty sure I’ve given her diaper rash more times than I can count. Jade swore she’d strangle me if I did it again.”

“Nobody is perfect.”

“Yeah. I love her, more than anything. Figured that has to count for something.” Will pushed his plate away and crossed his arms. “You can meet her, if you want.”

“Oh, I do not think-”

Will waved him off. “She’ll love you, Kal. It’s about time she met her Godfather.”

“Godfather?”

“Yeah, who else would I have picked?” Will asked, raising a brow. “Jade wasn’t happy with it, but she picked the Godmother, so.”

“Artemis, I presume.”

“Naturally.”

“Well…” Kaldur hummed. “Artemis and I worked well together before.”

“That’s the spirit,” Will said. His phone vibrated on the table and he glanced at it. “Shit, that’s the time? I really am running behind today. Lian and I have parents’ group today.”  
“Parents’ group?”

“Yeah, Iris started it,” Will explained. “Just somewhere all the parents with kids can gather to hang out for a little while. Lian loves seeing the other kids, we never miss it.” His face dimmed, realizing how rude he was probably being. “We could miss it this one time, though.”

“Absolutely not. I will now allow it,” Kaldur scoffed. “We shall see each other again soon enough.”

“You promise?” Will asked, already pulling out some cash from his wallet. “You can’t go disappearing on me again, Kaldur.”

“I won’t,” he promised. “I am here to stay.”


End file.
